The present invention relates to painting aids, and more particularly to a paint brush holder attachable to a paint tray.
Various types of devices are known for storing a paint brush for relatively short periods of time while painting. Such devices are desirable since a user's only alternative is to place the paint brush within a paint container wherein the handle of the paint brush contacts the lip of the paint container resulting in paint transferring to the brush handle and thereafter to a user's hand and wherein the bristles quickly become laden with paint and usually drip excess paint when painting is resumed. Alternately, a user may place the paint brush where the bristle ends are not in the paint, as for example, across the mouth of the paint container, resulting in the bristles becoming excessively dry and hard. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for holding or storing a paint brush for relatively short periods of time while painting.
Typically, paint trays are employed by a user on a ladder, and therefore it is desirable to avoid the need for climbing up and down the ladder each time a painter needs a different brush or for a small quantity of paint to be used where the work space is limited such as when painting window frames, trim, molding and the like. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which would be attachable to a paint tray rather than a paint can such as those illustrated in the above noted patents.